Melting Barriers
by Libbyyena1995
Summary: When Aurore Pontmercy, Marius' cousin arrives in Paris. Worlds will be changed and twisted. New beginnings and painful endings score the lives of Aurore and Enjolras. Mentions to Rape, and abuse. Some scenes of explicit sex and strong language. Please read and review. Enj/OC
1. Hello Cousin

**~Chapter One~**

Crunching gravel from the wheels of the horse drawn carriage signalled the end of Aurore Pontmercy's journey from her manor house in the countryside outside the inner city pigs nest they call a capital; Paris. Slightly poking her head out of the lowered window, her gaze turning towards her Grandfathers daunting home, she felt worlds away from the quiet pampered life of luxury.  
A footman with slick back hair, tall prudent and blustery, with a bristled moustache opened her coach door, helping her down with a dull thud onto new soil.

Her grandfather's staff, of a merger number, lined the foot of the steps; all pristine, smiling broadly at a new face. Three handmaids, three cleaners, two footmen, and a nobly shaking butler, with barely a wisp of hair on his head were her welcome committee. No sign of her elderly bitter grandfather or beloved cousin Marius.  
Giving an awkward cough, and brushing down her periwinkle dress, Aurore smiled graciously, and walked towards them, greeting them one by one. Smiling at the handsome footman, giving a wink back, she blushed.  
'Please, let me carry a bag, do not trouble yourself with too many' Aurore offered the plump footman, who was sagging under the weight of overstuffed suit cases.  
Gruffly he politely refused, 'Not a ladies place to carry her own luggage' Earning a huff and an eye roll from Aurore, who took it as a slight towards her feminist personality.

Walking the old, worn stone steps to her grandfather's foyer, Aurora was grateful that she was only staying for two nights before she left with Marius to start her first year of university, studying English language to thus become a Governess in England, to escape the country that is teetering on the edge of a bloody revolution.

Echoing footsteps came thundering around her as she was greeted by the warmest welcome she could every wish for, Marius' arms grabbing her and shaking her about like a rag doll.

Laughing and struggling to breath after having the wind knocked out of her, and straitening her travel bonnet, returned the brotherly hug.  
'Marius, it has been a year too long, my dear cousin how I have missed you.'  
'Aurore, you have become less… masculine' Laughing loudly at his joke, Aurore smacked him on the arm. 'I stand corrected, but you have the force of a butterfly, yet you still strike fear to my core'He said bowing like a gentleman.

A cough came from behind them both as they squabbled like common children. There stood with a stoop, Gillenormand Pontmercy, her beloved… grandfather, clicking his tongue with impatience at the state of his two grandchildren.

'I see you made your way well on your travels, the train ride was to your standards I expect? Was the coach comfortable?' He asked in his weary dull tone. Nodding Aurore shook her grandfather's wrinkled hand. Her grandfather had a stone heart, for anyone he met, even his family and a shake was seen as a warm sign, if you could call it that.

'I am sure Claudette will carry your luggage to your room, and heat you a tub of water. You will be clean for four o clock, for tea and cake, in the drawing room. You can get yourself re-acquainted with my house after we have had tea.' He didn't wait for a response when the man as old as the house she was stood in, struggle back into the room he had sprung from two minutes prior.  
The sound of a distant bell rung towards the back of the home, and the next she knew Aurore was being ushered towards the East Wing of the mansion, in a room that had never been lived in before. Its décor was that suitable for a basic living, a spacious bed, dresser and chest, and a vanity mirror. The fire was lit in some attempt to give warmth to the heartless room.

Two handmaids bustled about her room, whilst another who she assumed to be Claudette began to undress her, unlacing her dress, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of her shoes, Aurore was wrapped in a silk gown, and lead to the steaming bath. Welcoming the warmth and soothing comfort onto her skin. The dirt of the days travels fell away. Listening to the handmaids whisper to each other as the unpacked her clothes for the next two days, she slunk into the water, soaking her chestnut hair.

Sometime later Aurore was sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror, silently protesting at the preening the three handmaids were performing on her. Making her feel like a useless lame, with grumbles of "I can do it myself!"

'Why do you want to teach children? Surely you would rather marry a suitor?' Her Grandfather poked at her for the fifth time, again… Pouring her second cup of tea, Aurore took a deep breath and said simply, 'I am sure.'

Marius chirped in to save Aurore yet another time, 'Grandfather, do we have a night at the Opera tomorrow? Before we both take our leave.' Marius winked at his cousin.  
'Hmm, yes, I can arrange for my box to be prepared for us, yes. Splendid, Marius. Splendid!' Clapping him on his back, their grandfather reached for his snuff box, and offered himself one and Marius.

'We dine at Seven, do as you bid till then.'


	2. Stubborn as each other

Sipping on an old red wine, Aurore stifled the yawn that was threating to burst from her lips. The wine was fast going to her head, and the Italian Opera singer was performing an act of suicide. Being too… predictable, it bored Aurore. Younger when reading old books of Damsels in distress, she came to the conclusion; that no such passion could cause one to feel in need of rescuing.

To the left of Aurore, Marius was staring at the breasts of the lady who sat next to him, as he quaffed his fifth glass of wine. Her Grandfather sat snoring in his seat to her right, his small tumbler of whisky slipping slightly from his grasp. Aurore breathed in the stagnant smell of tobacco with a heavy sigh causing her to cough slightly at the lingering musk. Her mind drifted to the upcoming year and what it could hold for, whether she can cope, but become a recluse with only her cousin for company. He never spoke of his friends often, but had mentioned of them once or twice, stating they were eccentric.

As the crowd in the theatre stood to applaud the performers, her Grandfather woke with a start, and clicked his fingers for his footman to come and help him up. Rushing to his aid, the old vulture was pealed from his perch and ushered from their private box. Aurore followed them both, shaking an oblivious Marius from his daydreams, stumbling up from his chair Aurore took his arm, making their way towards to the coach outside.

************************************************  
Aurore watched from the coach that carried her and Marius to central Paris as her Grandfathers home turned into a silhouette against the late morning sky. Marius stirred her from her thoughts.  
'Where shall we go first? We need to go to your apartment, and then I can show you around our school?'  
'Yes Marius, that sounds fine, I am scared though' She replied frowning.  
'Why? You will be fine, you have me?' He smiled hopefully at her.  
'Dear cousin, I would like to make at least one more friend.' But she did not get a reply.

The coach stopped with a rattle on the cobbles, at the front of a four story building, sand coloured stones, and a blue door. The front faced the park of Souls, filled with trees and young families.  
A dainty looking lady, stood at the doors to the apartments, her hair scraped into a tight bun, and her dress was black. Her weathered skin told tales of hard grafting, working her way from the bottom.

'Marius, ah how was your summer?' She asked in a jubilant tone, greeting him like an old friend.  
'It was splendid my dear Matron, this is my cousin; Aurore Pontmercy.' Shaking hands they both exchanged a friendly greeting.

Walking up the dark, narrow and musky stairs, to the second floor, room 14, Aurore was shown into her new home for the year. Marius huffed in with her luggage. The Matron unlocked the door to a seating room filled with an empty book shelf, two chairs and a desk under the window which faced the park.  
'I shall leave you to look around, and to get settled in, please do not be worried to ask me for anything.' She left with a smile, slowly closing the door with a click behind her.

Dashing to the nearest door, Aurore found herself in her bedroom a double bed was pushed into the far corner, and a wardrobe opposite a mirror. Marius followed her in putting down her bags.  
'You can unpack later! I am famished, and I would like to show you around our school.'  
'Patience cousin.'

Walking down the road, Aurore looked down the filthy side streets, filled with the growing homeless of France. Women clutched there babes at the breast, men led under their coats freezing. Aurore took out her purse and threw them some Francs, all scrambling like starving dogs to a bone.  
The sight sickened her to the core, the fat ones need to be cut down to size…

After finishing their soups, Marius led Aurore up a gravel drive way, through the shrubbery a large beautiful building could be seen. It stretched two acres of land and had various people tending to the building. A hand full of students milled about sat on benches laughing. One pointed in Aurore's direction and the two young boys, similar aged to Marius leapt up and ran across the grass.  
'Marius, dear friend' Shouted a brown curly haired boy. Laughing in delight at the sight of his friends, he ran to join them. Hugging them both in turn.  
'Joly! Courfeyrac! How I have missed you both.' One nudged the other, finally noticing Aurore.  
'Marius, you have fallen in love?' Taking her hand the black short haired boy kissed her knuckles.  
'No!' Marius exclaimed in disgust, 'This is my cousin, Aurore; she is starting her first year.'  
They both cringed a bit at Marius' retort.  
'My apologies, I am Joly, and this is Courfeyrac.' The curly haired boy smiled shyly.  
Turning to Marius Joly said, 'Will you be coming tonight? Enjolras has much to talk about, we meet at seven…Don't be late.'  
'I do not see why not? We will part till then, see you tonight.'  
'Good bye beautiful Aurore, farewell, dear Marius till we meet again. We part with such sweet sorrow.' Joly shouted laughing as they walked their separate ways; Aurore heard their hearty laughs and smiled. Yes I will like it here.

'Marius? What is this meeting tonight?' Curiosity peaking.  
'Oh er… It is well the Les Amis de L'ABC'  
'Which is?' Aurore was beginning to get impatient with Marius' reluctance to share his secret.  
'A revolutionary group. I met the men who go in university, they are my best friends. But you cannot come!' Marius said like a spoilt child.  
'Why is that?' Aurore turned with her hands on her hips, pouting up at him.  
'Well, I do not want you with my friends…' Trailing off at the end of his sentence, Aurore felt a bit winded at his harsh words.  
'If you do not let me come, I will write to Grandpa, and tell him of your little group.' Aurore cocked her eyebrow, testing Marius. Both staring each other out, weighing up each other. It was Marius who cracked; he knew his cousin's stubborn streak was not one to be messed with.

'Fine.'


	3. Damsel in Distress?

The mood between Marius and Aurore was enough to tense any atmosphere. Not saying much since the afternoon, Aurore followed in silence, refusing to talk to him.

Turning around a corner not a stone's throw away from Aurore's apartment, a leaning building which was there destination had its doors wide open, and the sound of laughing, and shouting came out of the windows, echoing off the walls in the streets.

Walking into the well-lit downstairs, drunks leant propped up at the bar, the noise and the rabble seemed to be coming up the stairs. Picking up her pink and more than revealing dress, scooping low at her front; to Marius' disappointment…he didn't want the boys leering at her. Aurore followed him closely behind as they made their way up the stairs, her stomach doing back flips with anticipation.

Reaching the top, a young man on the table saw Marius arrive, 'You're late Marius…Who is this?' The bar turned quiet as they all turned to stare at Aurore, feeling awkward, she looked at Marius who gave her the I told you so look.

'Ah! Aurore, we meet again. My friends of L'ABC! This is Marius' cousin Aurore Pontmercy; she saw me today and could not get me out of her memory.' He winked at her. Aurore hit him of the arm.  
'Bonjour Mademoiselle, I am Feuilly, pleasure to meet you.' A smart dressed, red haired boy shook her hand.

'Can we all settle down, we are already late after our new arrivals!' The young man on the table shouted above the excited talking. 'Can you take a seat Aurore?'

Aurore sat down next to a half asleep black curly haired man, who was cradling a bottle. Aurore spied for Marius who was already drinking a pint of ale at the bar.  
'Do not worry that is just Enjolras, he does get a little on edge.' The young man slurred, his red eyes opening. 'I am Grantaire, resident alcoholic.' He smiled, offering a bit of his drink.  
'No thank you. But it is a pleasure to meet you. Enjolras seems inanely rude.' Grantaire chuckled at her.  
'You will get used to him. He is like that with everyone.' A bottle of wine was placed in front of her, with a filthy wine glass.  
'I am Lesgles, this is with my compliments. A rich wine for your rich beauty.' Laughing she gave her thanks.

Listening to Enjolras speaks with such passion for his Patria, and she felt it awaking a rebellious side to her. Catching her eye, Aurore felt a flush creeping up her neck. Reaching for her bottle she necked two mouthfuls down, breaking the awkward eye contact.  
'That's the spirit.' Grantaire laughed, chinking each other's bottles. Aurore relaxed a lot more, searching for her cousin, she found him laughing with a blonde haired boy, onto at least his third pint.  
Enjolras gave up trying to keep the attention of the congregation who were more excited about seeing their friends again after their holiday.

He jumped down from the table and looked over in Aurore's direction, being patted on the back by a few others, and accepting a drink of wine from Courfeyrac, he made his way over. His curly blonde hair bounced as he bowed in front of Aurore.  
'Pleasure to meet you Aurore; what are your views on the revolutionary movement?' He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
Being caught off guard Aurore flustered a bit, 'I do believe that the fat ones need to be cut down to size. That the inequalities are rotting our cities from the inside out.' He looked shocked, but grinning he took her hand. This sent a course of shivers up her arm, then into her spine.  
'Welcome to the Le Amis De L'ABC, Aurore Pontmercy. Our first female member.' Aurore blushed, but stood up, stumbling slightly at the effect of the wine.  
'Thank you Enjolras, I am honoured.' He led her around the room, introducing her to various, people, Combeferre a young brown haired boy who is studying to be a doctor. He acted flabbergasted and spilt a bit of ale on himself.  
'Dear Mademoiselle, you stopped my heart beating in its tracks, you made my life seem so little compared to the time that froze when you walked into the room and my life.' He kissed Aurore on both cheeks, she noticed Marius flinch at the display of affection.  
'This is Jean Prouvaire, a hopeless Romantic. You will get used to him.' Enjolras moved her on, 'Finally, my good friend Bahorel.' He was less well dressed than most of the boys in the room. Yet he had a charming smile and looked pleasant enough.

Enjolras went to speak with Marius, who was unable to focus on anyone. She felt herself holding her breath when looking at Enjolras. His golden curls and chocolate eyes warmed her core. These were alien feelings to Aurore.

Speaking to different people, listening to debates, the night passed in a whirl. Men filtered out the dingy café, departing clinging on to each other, as the wine and the ale had been flowing all night long. Aurore watched Feuilly and Courfeyrac drag Grantaire from his stool. It looked almost ritual.

This reminded her of her cousin, who spent the last hour giggling and rocking himself, telling stories of him and Aurore to anyone who would listen. He had now fell asleep, sighing Aurore new the task of dragging him to his bed was an impossible task.

Lifting his arm around her neck, Enjolras had rushed to her aid and lifted Marius' other side, smiling a breath taking smile at her.  
'I will not let you face this impossible challenge on your own.' He strained as they pulled him down the stairs.  
'I am not in need of rescuing.' Aurore retorted feeling patronised.  
'I am not being a fool, or a knight in armour…I just can see your feeble arms could not manage.' Huffing Aurore let it slide.

Walking through the streets of Paris, Marius had come to and was singing a revolutionary song, and kept shouting at Enjolras for not joining in.

It took them both a lifetime to get him up two more flights of stairs, through an obstacle course of a drawing room and into his bed. Dropping him there with a humph, they both started laughing.

'I will stay the night to look after him. Thank you very much Enjolras.' She said as she followed him into the living room, and he sat down in front of the fire place, using tinder to create a roaring fire.

'I will keep you company tonight.' Taking Aurore by surprise.  
'Err okay? Are you sure?' Taken aback by the random motives of Enjolras, she wasn't going to complain. He simply nodded.

Taking off his boots, and his red coat, and undoing two buttons on his tunic, Aurore's eyes were drawn to his chest, and back to his face. His eyebrow was cocked and he was smirking a bit. Chuckling he walked to a cupboard on the wall, Enjorlas drew out a bottle of wine. Pulling the cork out with his teeth he took a long swig and offered it to Aurore. Bemused she accepted.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

Drinking two bottles of wine dry, their conversation had turned deep.

'My father is a factory owner, outside of Paris, and my Mother's father is a Baron, close to the King. They worship the king and if they knew I went to this meeting tonight, I would never be seen again…' Giggling and slipping off her chez longue. Enjolras rushed to help her up, grabbing Aurore by the wrists, their faces inches apart, grey eyes met brown, and their breaths mingled together. Enjolras' eyes flickered down to Aurore's lips.  
'What about your family?' Breaking the gaze that they held, sitting back into their seats, Enjolras shifted awkwardly.  
'My father and mother are well off middle class workers. My father a Doctor for a numerous amounts of Aristocracy, and my Mother stayed at home to raise me, but I never agreed with the poverty, ever since I was a young boy.' He looked at the flames, a memory flickering behind his eyes.  
'Do you have any siblings Enjolras?' Aurore brought his attention back.  
'Yes, a young brother and an older sister. I am an uncle to two girls, twins actually. Do you have any siblings?'  
Aurore shook her head. 'No, I am an only child. Marius is the closest to a brother. But we have distanced a lot now... He treats me like a little girl.' Tears forming in her eyes at the loneliness of her past, the wine had clearly gone to her head. She leant back onto the chair, basking in the warmth of the fire. She looked to Enjolras, who had only just processed her words.  
'I am sorry, but Marius does mean well. He will all look after you. We will all care for you.' He said his eyes drooping as he looked in her direction, he smiled, and mumbled something. Falling asleep, he left Aurore to her thoughts.

It was getting into late September and Aurore's days had been filled with university and spending most of her nights at L'ABC.

Tonight was a special night, Marius' 19th birthday. All talks had been suspended, and all of the members were in a marvellous mood.  
'Happy birthday, my dear cousin! I love you so much!' A drunken Aurore grabbed her equally drunk cousin.

She had become particularly close with Joly, Courfeyrac and Grantaire. This was to Marius' dismay but he was slowly warming to her being around them. All the men enjoyed her being at meetings, those much more than others. Some took peaks down her dress when she leaned over, or when she laughed. Aurore enjoyed this attention, but she yearned for Enjolras to be more like Jean or Lesgle. Her feelings for Enjolras were growing by the day, and her thoughts offended turned to him. Aurore would often shake them off, but all attempts were useless.

Staring at him across the room, he looked at her and grinned, for the fifth time tonight she blushed like a little girl.  
Pouring more wine into her glass, and drinking it at a speed to make Grantaire proud she stumbled over to an expressive looking discussion between Feuilly and Jean, when someone pulled on her dress.  
A little urchin bowed taking off his hat. 'G'evnin' madam. I am Gavroche. Cream 'o the crop.' She smiled at the pleasant manners of the street boy.  
'Hello handsome little man. I am Aurore Pontmercy.' She said shaking his hand.  
'Gavroche! You made it. Come have some bread.' Courfeyrac shouted over the noisy crowds. He bowed at Aurore once more, and disappeared into the crowd of legs.

Sitting down next to Grantaire, she started a discussion finding he had little interest ending it stone cold, but he kept looking at her out the corner of his eye. Shifting slightly in her seat, Aurore looked around for someone to talk to. Feeling slightly alone, she sighed and finished her drink.

Tiredness made her decide to leave. Madness made her decide to leave. Hoping someone would notice or miss her.

********Enjolras PoV********

Watching the tail of Aurore's silk dress disappear down the stairs he felt sort of lonely. Girls never appeared to him, no one did really. He was too wrapped in his studies, and thoughts to give them a second glance. Obviously growing up he liked to stare at breasts, yet now the only breasts that have entered his thoughts late at nights was those of Aurore's straining against her dress.

Walking to the window facing the street, Enjolras felt uneasy watching her leave alone and clearly upset. The streets weren't safe especially not for such a beautiful and wealthy girl.

His thoughts turned back to the night at Marius' apartment. How close he had come to his first kiss, the smell of her hair, the glow of her milky skin in the fire light, the way she mumbled and sighed in her sleep. He smiled at his secret memory of her.

Enjolras felt his stone heart beginning to stare, and he didn't like it one bit.


	5. Don't look back

Moving into later October the days where passing in a blur, the revolutionary speeches were beginning to get more intense, lasting later into the night. Meaning Aurore had to stay longer at university practicing her English.

Not realising the time, at seven o clock at night Aurore panicked, and she was late for the meeting. It was dark, and not safe to walk alone, not after more troubling times for the poor of Paris. Looking around the library, she was alone. A sickening feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach, and her heart was thumping in her throat.

Stepping into the cool autumn fog, pulling her coat around her chest Aurore breathed heavily. The gravel beneath her feet crunched heavily, as her steps became heavy in her panic. Looking around the corner she was alone, yet she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched. The sky was pitch black, and the street lamps did little to guide her way.

A cough from behind her made her squeal, but it was from an elderly man making his way in the opposite direction. Laughing at her stupidity, she could see the café in front of her. Smiling a bit as her journey was made safely.

Walking quicker to get to her safe haven, a hand pressed forcefully against her mouth, and a knife was pressed to her throat.  
'Make a noise, and I will cut out your tongue. Now give me your purse, you rich little whore.' Shaking heavily she reached into her bag and drew out her weekly spending's and placed it in his filthy palm. The stench of urine ensnared her senses, making her feel sick.

'Please… please… I have given you my money, please let me go!' She moaned against his hand. He pressed the knife into her chest, a sting followed by warm blood to trickling into her breasts. Turning Aurore roughly against the alley wall, his intentions became extremely clear. He started to cut open her dress. Pushing him away, whimpering in protest.  
'Be quiet, now' He growled in her ear. 'Or I can make this worse for you.' Aurore tried not to let the tears flow, but they built up, and were threatening to spill. His tongue ran along her collar bone she could smell his rancid breath; the knife was pressed against her face, digging and opening a fresh wound. He was stroking his hand up her thigh, his hard cock was pressing into her midriff. He was laughing, and her tears began to cascade, the world seemed to be over, and she prayed for death.

'Oi!' Came a males voice from the top of the alley way. 'Let her go you, I will scream for the police.' The man bolted taking the money and cutting his loses. Aurore sank to the alley floor, terrified, numb, shaking, hurt, and scared. The tears came harder than ever, she wanted the arms of Marius and Enjolras she wanted strong arms.  
The footsteps of her rescuer approached, she flinched from his touch, and she didn't want to be hurt again. No more strangers.

'Aurore? Dear Aurore, my god what has he done to you, do not worry I will get you to Marius!' She looked up to see Grantaire looking white as a ghost, he took of his coat and gave her decency. Scooping her up, he cradled her against his chest, letting her weep into him.

Being carried up the stairs Aurore's sobs became silent, she stared not seeing, just listening to the nearing voice of Enjolras.

'Grantaire, you are la…' Enjolras saw who he was holding; scrambling over to his side, Marius hot on his tail. 'Joly, Comb… quick! Now! God in heaven, what has happened? ' Marius cried in despair.

Courfeyrac held her hand, everyone listening to Grantaire recounting the tale. Aurore stared at the wall, the tears still coming, as Joly and Comb got to work checking her over. Most the men took their leave to give her privacy.  
Marius was cursing profusely, and Enjorlas was shaking in a rage.  
Aurore's thoughts turned to Enjorlas; she didn't want anyone to blame themselves, as it was the man's fault, the filthy dirty scum.

Joly and Comb gave the all clear for her, all she needed was bed rest and to be watched over closely for a while. They all swore to not let her move on her own; she wasn't going anywhere on her own again.  
Drinking her last mouthful of wine, Grantaire passed his bottle over. Cracking her first smile, Enjorlas breathed out an obvious sigh of relief.

Marius stood up, and turned on his heel rushing in a wrath down the stairs. No one knew where he was going, or what he was going to do. But they all mentally agreed that he shouldn't leave his cousin in her time of need.

Aurore burst into tears again, feeling abandoned and abused, her sobs became heavy and strained. Arms encircled her making her rush backwards.  
'Hey, hey. Shush, it's me.' It was the voice of Grantaire. 'Do not be afraid, you are safe now.' A slight disappointment washed over her. Looking over his shoulder, Enjolras was looking in the opposite direction.


	6. Stay with me

Chapter 6

'I am ready to go now.' Aurore's weary voice cut the pensive silence.  
'Would you like me to walk you home?' Enjolras' responded, walking to her side. Smiling and nodding, at last she felt safer and happier. Grantaire was slumped on Joly, and Courf was finishing his drink. But there had been no sign of Marius for the past hour, this worried her greatly.

Bidding good night and giving many thanks to her saviour, Enjolras slipped his arm around her waist allowing Aurore to melt into his embrace. Looking at the stars, a peace settled over them both and she sighed in relief.

Walking into her apartment, Enjolras stopped at her front door. Waiting to be asked in, not wanting to over step his mark.  
'You can come in if you like, do not stand there silly.' She walked to her bedroom, ripping herself out of her tattered and blooded dress. Throwing it under bed, she felt slightly cleaner. Slipping on her night gown, and silk dressing gown she returned to the seating room, Enjolras hadn't moved from his place.

'Please, make yourself comfortable. I do not want to be alone tonight… please would you… lie with me… please?' Feeling awkward with the words that just left her mouth, Aurore waited for the rejection about to follow.  
'Course I can, I just do not have any night clothes.' Smiling Aurore laughed at him.

Lying down in her bed, she watched Enjolras remove his pants, and his jacket.  
'Close your eyes, no peaking; you make me self-conscious.' Enjolras tried to keep some modesty. Cracking open her right eye, she watched his toned legs flex as he jumped out of his pants.  
Enjolras slid in next to her pulling her into him; Aurore smelt his clothes and felt herself soften. His 'Thank you.' She mumbled.  
'You are safe now; no one can harm you my dear Aurore.' He stroked her hair, lulling her into a restless sleep.

************Enjolras POV*************

For the first time tonight, Enjolras relaxed. Pulling her closer to him, terrified someone would take her away. So strong, she made him proud. Burying his face into her chestnut hair, he breathed in her scent letting it wash all over him.

It was an odd feeling, not in a thousand life times did he think he would be this close to a woman. Her breasts were free against his chest and her legs where wrapped around his. Wanting to touch every inch of skin, his fingers started to make circles.

Her deep breaths caused Enjolras to lose his battle with staying awake; letting the darkness claim him he drew Aurore closer.


	7. The Suns Rays

Snores filled the room that roused Aurore from her sleep that and the feeling of a weight on top of her. Puzzled, Aurore turned her head to the right her eyes were ambushed with golden curls, causing all the memories of the day before to come rushing back.

Not wanting to move Aurore felt shocked with how close she had come to a man in her bed, if Marius found out she would be hung drawn and quartered. Waves of numbness washed over her aching body, the feeling of disgust raking all over her leaving a lump of bile in her throat.

Aurore's dreams had been filled with swirls of cackling laughter, and the vile smell of her attacker's breath. Nothing would erase last night's scaring memories.

The sun littered her room, outlining the dust that floated to the floor. The beam ran up Enjolras' toned arm, and into his curls, an angelic glow radiated off him.

The peace wouldn't last though when Aurore's thoughts were interjected by three firm bangs on the door. Bolting up in her place she wondered whether she had been followed home and her attacker was here to finish her off. Violent breaths racked her body as her head went light, and tears began to leak.

More bangs at the door cause Enjolras' to wake with a start. He noticed the state Aurore was in, squeezing her hand; he walked her to the front door.

'Who…who's there?' Her voice quavered in obvious fear.  
'It's Marius. Please Aurore, let me in I need to see you!' His voice sounded lethargic. Aurore spun to face Enjolras, both their eyes wide with horror.

In a sudden speed of movement, Enjolras had leapt with three strides into Aurore's bedroom, dragging under the bed all traces of his existence in the flat, and he followed suit. If Marius knew, no one would be safe.

Unlocking the door painfully slow, to buy more time. Aurore peered through the crack to see if Marius was alone. Feeling safer she stepped back to let him enter into the threshold.

'Where did you go last night?' Staring at the floor for the disappointment she felt towards him was clear as the stars at night.  
'Forgive me cousin, I could not look at you for the guilt was too much to handle. I blamed myself for all that happened to you… I should have been there, if Grantaire hadn't fallen asleep in the library, you would be… 'He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, for tears began to fall. Closing the distance between them both, Marius crushed Aurore against him. He buried his head in her hair and they both sobbed.

'I am going to be ok Marius, I will be fine.' She whispered into his chest.


	8. A swig of wine

Weeks passed by with a certain gathering speed. It could be safe to say that winter was starting to take its hold over the streets of Paris.

Sat in the corner of the café with a bottle of wine, Aurore observed the world around her. Everyone had noticed her withdrawal and the way she flinched at the slightest of touches. Suckling the dregs from her bottle she sighed at the way she had become. Cascading towards alcoholism and her fear of her own shadow made her seem so feeble. Joly often worried over her, lecturing about the amount of sleep she needed. Yet her soundest sleep in weeks was when Enjolras was by her side. Yet he hadn't spoken her to her of it, no explanation. He had her at arm's length since the almost run in with Marius.

She felt a resentment growing towards him, pangs of jealousy bubbled in her stomach when he spoke to others and saw right through her. All she felt like was a wall flower.

Watching Enjolras drinking and listening intently to a conversation between Lesgle and Feuilly, Aurore's heart beat quickened, his shirt had tightened as he lent in closer, outlining each muscular crevice. She longed to rake her nails down his back, and make him whimper. Yet it would never be, he didn't look at her twice. She began to question his sexuality, or whether he led the life of celibacy.

Grantaire smiled from his stool by the bar, and waved her over. Reluctantly she felt her foggy brain try to work out how to move her feet. She smirked as a mischievous idea took hold. Walking unevenly, she brushed against Enjolras' back relishing in the way he tensed, and turned his head to watch her walk.

'Hello Grantaire, to what do I owe the pleasure?' She slurred.  
'You looked awfully lonely, and worse for wear. So I thought I would keep you company…' Marius came over a dragged her into a waltz, rescuing her from the awkwardness of the not so thrilling conversation. She giggled as people started watching, but Marius' face went a deathly shade of green. Dashing for the nearest window, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the streets below, making an awful slapping sound as it hit the cobbles.

Everyone was just staring, opened mouthed with shock. The sight and the circumstances was just too much for Aurore to handle, the drink had gone to her head. The unwilling sound of a snigger left her nose. Causing everyone to laugh as her poor cousin was helped down the stairs by Combeferre.

Taking a seat at the table next to Feuilly, Aurore wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes. Enjorlas looked at her scornfully.  
'What?' She held her hands up in protest, 'Giving the circumstances that he waltzed me unwillingly, then vomiting into the streets below. It was funny!' His features softening, he smiled.  
'It's nice to see you laugh again.' This provoked an oooh from Lesgle. Snatching the bottle from Feuilly, she laughed at the look of horror on his face.  
'You have had enough.' Feuilly tried to wrestle the bottle back off her. This resulted with Aurore sprawled across his lap. Everyone at the table laughed, except for Enjorlas who tensed at the close contact between them both.  
'Very sorry.' Aurore lifted herself up right giggling.  
'No problem, any time you like to go down there again, just let me know.' He winked at her, Aurore blushed furiously, Lesgle roared with laughter. But again, Enjolras looked like stone. Not showing a fleck of emotion, but stared into Aurore's eyes intently. Aurore shivered with the anticipation.

As the night drew on, Aurore began to sober up. Her company had changed slightly, but Enjolras was still sat opposite her, mischievously once more her foot slipped out of her shoe and began to wander up his leg.

His eyes flicked warningly, yet moving her foot further up his leg, his body tensed trying to focus on anything but the teasing. For the first time in ages, Enjolras reached for the bottle, and glugged most of the bottle. Biting her lip, he raised his cocky eyebrow at her; her final warning.

Standing up abruptly Enjolras was ready to leave.  
'Shall I walk you home, or are you happy to stay?' His voice was huskier than before.  
'Yeah, I am ready for bed.' Her palms started to sweat.

Once outside Enjolras began stalking ahead this caused Aurore to have to run to keep up with him.  
'Hey slow down, what is wrong?' Panting each word and trying to ignore the pain in her side, she grabbed him by the arm. Turning on her quick enough, he grabbed her by the arms, bringing their faces together till their noses touched.  
'What was that performance? Where you trying to make me aroused?' His eyes widened in a passion she had not seen in him before.  
'I am sorry, I am drunk, I was being foolish.' Breaking his hold on her Aurore felt idiotic. Way above her league and stormed off. His footsteps echoed behind her.

Making it to her door, fumbling with her key he had caught up with her.  
'Wait Aurore.' He tried to reach for her wrist, but she was in her flat before he could. Rushing to the shut the door on him, his masculine arms beat her to it and he was in her flat.

Facing him an 'oh' had formed on her lips. His pants were obvious with an erection.  
'Have you seen what you have done to me Aurore? I do not feel for anyone like you. You are always in my thoughts, you are always there. I cannot stop, I need you… I need everything from you.' Closing the gap between them, they faltered mouths inches apart. Aurore's mind was rushing, her first kiss with this god.

His fingers wound into her hair, crashing their lips together. His tongue swiped her bottom lip to gain entrance. Moaning against his next assault, their tongues danced together. Breaking for air they both stared panting.  
'That was my first kiss.' He admitted shyly.  
'What did you think?' She batted her eye lashes.  
'Miraculous, you've woken my heart Aurore Pontmercy. I will make you pay for this.' Aurore's heart palpated, her breathing picked up its pace once more.

Good God, his eyes, alight with a fiery passion no one had ever seen before, it made her stomach clench in knots. There was a want inside of her. A desire for more, his fingers to reach places that haven't been reached before.

The next thing she knew, she was being pinned against the floor. Her arms were trapped above her head, and Enjolras was nipping at her neck. Groaning at the shivers that coursed through her, she bucked her hips into his.

His teeth were grazed against her collar bone, his fingers wandering to the lacing of her dress. Freeing it open, her breasts were bare for him to see. His hungry eyes marvelled them. His fingers delicately traced around her nipples causing her to shiver against him. He let her arms free while his tongue went to work on her breasts. Flicking here and there, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Her arms were free to rip off his jacket, and unbutton his waist coat. Her fingers laced into his hair pulling him from her chest, making him pout. Yet there tongues were fighting again, for dominance, but Enjolras was the champion again.

Curious, her hand was stroking his erection. The feeling was strange, but she wanted more. Undoing the buttons of his pants. Losing his hard cock, she grasped it, but didn't know what to do from there. He looked bemused at the puzzled expression on her face. He took her hand and kissed it.  
'Slow down.' He lifted her up, and carried her to her bed.

She took off her dress, letting it slide off the bed. Feeling self-conscious at her exposure, and the way he stood and drank in her naked form on her bed. Letting his pants drop, and removing his top he crawled onto the bed kissing her from her leg up to her waist, across her toned stomach; then finally at her breasts and started needing them. Aurore writhed in pleasure underneath him.

Her hand traced his muscles, moving across his chest hair. He then took her hand and guided it to his member. Then started to help her move up and down.  
'You're a quick learner. Ahhh.' He moaned. Tensing with the pleasure.  
'You alight me with such fire, I want you so much. Please be my first.' She whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

He took her hands, moving them above her head. His hand moved down tracing her skin, leaving a burning trail, where his fingers where. His other hand moved up her left thigh.  
'You're beautiful, and amazing. Thank you for being my first.' He took her mouth into a passionate hold.

His hand found her lady-hood. Slipping his finger in she bucked her hips and drew in a breath. He stopped and looked deeply concerned.  
'Shall I stop?' She shook her head and started licking his neck. He drew in another finger, speeding up his pace she drew near to a climax, crying in pleasure, he stopped suddenly.

'Why?' She pouted, and he smirked.  
'Are you ready? Please tell me… if you are not. Please?' His eyes searched her face for any trace of doubt, but she showed none.

Positioning himself, he slowly entered her; letting her adjust to his size. She bit through the pain on his shoulder.

A passionate kiss washed away the last throbbing sensation, and she settled. Thrusting on his erection, gave the signal for Enjolras to pick up his pace. Plunging in her, Aurore's nails ran down his back, he exhaled sharply.

He sat up, with her still on him, the closeness the intimacy. Their foreheads pressed together as he gave his final thrust. Spilling into her, as the both cried in pleasure.

Aurore brushed his damp hair out of his eyes. Eyeing the beauty that held her virginity now, she couldn't have been happier.

He led her down next to him, pulling the blankets over them both.  
'That was amazing.' He whispered in her ear as sleep overcame them both.


	9. Facetious

**********Enjolras***********

Blinking in the harsh light, his surroundings were unfamiliar to him. A headache racked his head, not used to drinking Enjolras had made a mistake. It was not the sort of mistake where too much wine had been drunk; yet another kind. An awful sort.

Turning his heavy head, his stomach dropped. The naked form of the beautiful woman who he had made love to last night lay bare next to him. He too was as bare as the day he was born.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, turning his back to her Enjolras had to get away before she woke. 'You coward' he thought to himself. He took her innocence, rubbing his eyes furiously he sank his face into his hands.

Collecting his belongings off the floor, he began to get dressed in a hurried fashion. Cursing when he stubbed his toe, he kicked himself mentally also, as his sleeping companion began to stare from her slumber.

*******Aurore Pontmercy*******

Mumbling brought her around from her peaceful sleep. A pain in her groin reminded her of the passion she had shared with her lover last night.

Smiling at the thought, she rolled over to bid him good morning. Sitting up as quick as she could, her lover was fleeing from her bedroom, half dressed.

The sight made her feel winded, why he would want to leave. Realisation hit her.  
'It was a mistake for you wasn't it?' She whispered. Enjolras stopped before his hand turned the door knob.  
'I was drunk Aurore. You had been teasing me all night. What was I meant to do?' His head was pressed against the wood.  
'Yet everything you said last night? If you did not mean it, why would you say it?' Feeling more violated and sick, he had robbed her of her innocence. He had no means of catching her as she fell in love.  
'I was drunk, and being foolish. I cannot give you what you want.' He turned to face her, but his eyes were cast down.

Clutching her blanket to her chest, nothing made sense anymore. Her head buzzing with mixed words. Confusion over ran her.

'Get out.' She spat in spite at him.  
'Aurore, please do not hate me.' He pleaded.  
'I have lost all respect for you as a leader, as a friend. Just leave, and do not look back at me…You have only used me for your own need. Next time get a prostitute. Not me.' Her voice cracked biting her tongue, tears burning in her eyes.

Sagging his head, Enjolras left deflated. Aurore's sobs followed him out into the hallway. Hiding herself away from the world in shame of her foolishness, her heart crumbled into dust.

Two days had passed since the incident in her flat. Aurore's mood kept getting worse. She couldn't eat or sleep. Her heart broke each time she was reminded by him.

Staring at the flame in her fire place, and finishing off her cup of wine in a mouthful, a knock at the door hushed her thoughts.

Making her way over to the door, she heard laughter out in the corridor. Unlocking it, her cousin, Combeferre and Joly greeted her.  
'Dear friend. We missed you at the meeting last night. I trust you are feeling better?' Joly swanned in uninvited.  
'Please do come in.' Aurore poked at him sarcastically. 'I do feel better, but I would rather not come. I am tired and I have only just got back from classes.' Lie… her mind spoke to her, you cannot hide from him forever.  
'Oh come you spoil sport!' Marius retorted, picking up her wine bottle, raising his eyebrows at her.  
Sighing in defeat she agreed.  
'Great we are running late, you have no time to get ready.' Being dragged out by Combeferre, she did not feel ready for the man she was about to see.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she prepared herself for Enjolras. He paused in his speech, nodding at the men who followed behind her, but avoided eye contact with her.

Combeferre felt her sadness, taking her by the arm she leant into him, and smiled up in gratitude.  
'I will get us some wine.' He whispered, Enjolras had noticed the closeness his eyes brooding with a deep envy.

The night was freezing, and gusts of wind caused a worse chill to wash over her body. Marius swayed beside her. Personally requesting to be walked home by him, he kept eyeing her in curiosity.  
'What is wrong dear cousin? You have been far from yourself tonight.' His tone was sympathetic.  
'I think I am becoming home sick. I miss my mother, and I miss my bed.' Lie…  
'It is not long till you can go home for Christmas.' He smiled hopefully. Shrugging her shoulders she looked down. Not wanting to show the true hurt in her eyes.

Climbing into her bed, her mind turned to Enjolras. The way he had avoided her all night…but he did not stop staring. If she was approached by a man he would glare until the conversation was over.

Her mind pounded with the confusion, and the contradiction that Enjolras was throwing her way. Turning over she waited for sleep to come.


	10. Forgive this fool

Walking at a brisk pace, Aurore wanted to make it her lessons before she froze out in the streets of Paris. The beginning of December had snuck upon her so quickly she hadn't as much noticed for two days.

It had been two weeks and five days since Enjolras had fled her bedroom, yet she still had a long yearning for him, mixed with an awful anger.

Making the same journey as each day, Aurore paused at the same spot and stared at Enjolras' window. This morning was different to the rest, as she had finally worked the courage up for a confrontation with him.

Abandoning the prospect of learning today, she crossed the road. Opening the front door, a dingy lay out to her apartment blocks were presented in front of her.

Making the way up to his apartment door, the building was hushed. Like an anticipation of the events were to unfold.

Aurore faced his door for a minute, knowing he would be home as he had finished studies. Baring her knuckles, she held a breath before tapping the door twice, the sounds of rustling paper indicated he was rushing to the door.

The door swung open, blocking its entrance stood a ruffled Enjolras. Looking as if he was fresh from slumber, he stood clad in his breeches; his bare chest rising up and down, the strong arms held the door open, his tussled hair hung in his eyes. A surprised expression over took each feature on his face.

'Please come in, thank the heavens you are here.' He rushed to his bedroom. Aurore looked around herself, maps and various bits of parchment littered his seating area. Enjolras rushed out of his room wrapping himself in a gown.  
'Take a seat. I am going to boil of tea pot, would you like a cup of tea?' His tone was rushed in delight.  
'I have not come to drink tea Enjolras. You know why I am here?' Her tone was laced with venom. He merely blinked in recognition to the onslaught he was about to receive.  
'You came into my life; you made me fall for you. You then went on to express that you felt the same. Then! You stole away my innocence, further running away like a no good coward. You broke my heart, a pain you will not understand.' Fuming she took in a deep breath, happy to finally relieve it off her chest.

Stood before her was not a man, but a defeated boy.

'I made a rash mistake that morning. I panicked. Then you sent me away without hearing my side. Your words hurt like you had lodged a knife into my chest. I meant every single word I said that night. Aurore I cannot get you off my mind, and not speaking to you for two weeks, only observing you from distances I do know your pain. You make me feel drunk. You make confused. You are a drug to me, I cannot have you; but I crave your touch each waking moment. I remember the way your lips felt. I remember the way you cried my name. I wish I could take back the morning. I wish I had not taken for granted the way I woke up that morning, because I want it all back now. Aurore you manipulate and have control of my senses…' He fell to his knees in front of her letting his head fall. 'Please, stop this life of solitude you have towards me. Please take this stupid fool back. I am sorry with all my heart. Bring light back into my life.' He looked at her his brown eyes melting her core. All anger towards him seeped away as tears rolled down his perfect face.

****Enjolras POV*******

Staring up at the sumptuous woman who showed no sign of forgiveness, his heart broke. Spoiling his chances; he let his head fall to his chest again in defeat.

Looking up Aurore was knelt in front of him also staring into his eyes. He looked down ashamed, he didn't worthy of her, he should let her be with someone else, Joly or Combeferre he knew they both had feelings towards her. Yet he couldn't bare the feeling of intense jealousy when she laughed with another man, and he wanted to strike them for looking at her like they did.

Cold fingers pulled his chin, forcing eye contact back with her.

'Your words are like a breeze on a hot summer's day, they are relieving. Yet you speak words of lies, you cannot promise me love for some absurd reason, you do not want to know me outside of my bedroom. Why can you not give me what I want?' Her voice was serious and sharp, but her gaze never faltered.

Sucking in air that wouldn't fill his lungs Enjolras struggled to find the words where he could explain his thoughts.

'I cannot court you because… You are too perfect.' Stroking strands of straying hair from her green eyes.  
'I am scared of losing you. Marius would not commend us; he would never speak to me again. What if we did not last? I could not bare having you in my life. Your parents would be ashamed. I am not worthy of you…'

Enjolras was silenced with a delicate finger being pressed against his lip.  
'You are worthy of anyone. You are a being carved by the angels. I cannot help but stare at you, you send me into a trance. It is I who do not compare to you.' He stared in disbelief at the kind words that left her mouth.

Crashing his lips to her mouth once more, a slight protest was put by Aurore. Soon giving in they were both embraced in passion once more.

He felt blood rushing to places, wanting to reach for more of her his hand wrapped behind her neck, holding them closer than ever. Her fingers pulled at the belt of his robe letting it lose, pushing it down his shoulders; he let it fall in a pool around him.

He felt his erection throb, straining against his breeches. The kiss broke off. Her lips had plumed and burned a shade of pink.

'I do not want to force you into this.' He said solemnly.  
'Be quiet and undress me.' She giggled in his ear.  
'I still cannot give you what you ask of me.' He did not want her to raise her hopes too high.  
'I know. But this is the closest.'

Nodding he began to unlace her dress helping Aurore step out of it. In a second he pinned her against his wall, wanting to satisfy his need of kissing every morsel of skin on her delicate body. He traced and breathed on places where she shivered the most.

Her head rolled back when he played with her firm breasts. Rolling her nipples with his thumb and fingers, she trembled.

Her hand reached for his breaches, stroking the top of his head through the thin cloth. Undoing the laces, they fell around his feet.

Kneeling down in front of him, Enjolras heart began to race. Only had he dreamed of this happening, a lucid fantasy which was now becoming real. Staring down marvelling at the way she began to kiss his cock, then lick the shaft. Taking him whole in her wet mouth, he wound his hands in her hair, moaning at each flick of the head.

He pulled her away before the fun was over. Standing her back up, and he kissed her hard. His hand ran down her back, and over her round left bum cheek. He smirked at the way her legs opened slightly willing him to pleasure her.

He began to kiss at her shoulders, bracing her against the wall. He entered his fingers, feeling her dampness soak him. Her readiness for him caused his cock to flex against her. Her mouth sucked at his chest, harder and harder at each fast stroke her pleasured her with.

Her legs trembled as she climaxed for the first proper time. Yet he wasn't satisfied. Lifting her by the legs he wrapped her around his waist. Still pinned against the wall, she cried for more.

Plunging into her she tightened around him, he was strong enough to hold her while he made love to her against his seating room wall. He felt himself nearing, the feeling of her sucking and biting his chest brought him closer quicker, and the way she moaned his name; toppled him. Grunting as he finished in her, he carried her to his bed.

Lying down together, she had propped herself up on her elbows. He brushed the hair behind her back and kissed her in triumph.

'You are my first Aurore, I would never change that for the world. I did not want to cheapen myself by making love to anyone but you. You have changed me.' All words of truth.  
'I wish you could give me more.'  
'Give it time.' He promised

They led naked together talking and laughing for the rest of the day, till dark when they were expected at the Musain for another meeting.

****Aurore POV****

Trying not to flush when he looked at her biting his lip, she smirked. The only problem was she had left marks of love on his neck, and if he leaned forward they were visible.

He was filled with a greater passion tonight, talking about his ideologies for the revolution. This filled each person, except Grantaire with a wild passion. Marius was joining in the rebellious speeches also.

Combeferre would not stop following her around like a puppy for the rest of the night after she had laughed at his joke. It was sweet, but she did not want the attention.

Drinking wine and watching Enjolras with a blazing passion she enjoyed her first night in weeks comfortably.

Once talks were over some men left, but the closest to them remained.

'Enjolras, what is that I spy on your shoulder?' Lesgle boomed. 'Everybody Enjolras has finally bedded a woman.'

This let the night follow with taunting and teasing on Enjolras' part. Aurore smiled at the banter passing about amongst everybody, she could not give the game away.

Enjolras said he could not tell of the fair and beautiful woman that enticed him, but he winked at her when those got bored.

Smiling back she sighed in content.

**Hey! I would like to thank everyone for positive reviews and the follows; it gives me much courage to carry on.  
If anyone has any questions or ideas, please PM me!**

**I would like to say a thousand thanks again for reading. **

**More chapters will be up by Wednesday morning !**


	11. Breathless Delight

'I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas with their families, and I am looking forward to seeing you afterwards.' Enjolras' brown eyes had searched for Aurore's.

Turning her gaze, Aurore thought how her feelings had grown so much for Enjolras, yet publically she was not allowed to display them…

Walking over to Marius and Joly, her cousin was less than happy to be spending two weeks with his Grandfather.  
'Do not worry cousin, my family and I will be joining you in the last week. You just have to hold in there for a little while.' Pinching his cheek, he poked her in the side causing her to fall back into Enjolras' more than familiar strong chest.

Blushing, she apologised while Enjolras had stiffened up in his usual display of not liking to be touched. Yet he hardly moved from her side, talking to Marius, Aurore watched his lips move, all she wanted to do was attack them in a blaze of a frenzied kiss.

A burst of loud laughter came from behind her, turning to see what the commotion was about, her eyes met with the mistletoe held by Grantaire that had been hung between her and Joly.  
'Come on its Christmas Aurore do not spoil it for poor Joly!' Feuilly shouted. She looked at poor Joly his face burned a crimson colour. However she did not want to look at Enjolras' reaction knowing that a jealousy would course his body. Yet when she looked out of the corner of her eye he too was laughing and staring waiting what she would do.

This help make her mind up; she grabbed Joly by the shoulders and gave him a kiss on the lips. Yet he too seized his moment turning it into more than a kiss. Someone pulled them apart straight away.

'Okay that is enough Joly. You cannot get yourself over excited.' Marius sounded furious. Walking her to the side of the room, she was followed by wolf whistles and rowdy laughter...  
'What was that all about Aurore, you cannot get his hopes up. You cannot flaunt yourself in public like that.' It was obvious that Joly had pushed the line with Marius.  
'Please Marius! I have no intention or feelings for Joly. It was just a little kiss; it is nearly Christmas after all dear cousin.' Patting him on the shoulder she went to hit Grantaire on the arm for being such an idiot.

'Pass the mistletoe over to me Grant! I want to have the same luck as Joly this Christmas time!' Jean shouted across the room. Before the mistletoe could be passed anymore Enjolras had snatched it from Grantaire's lose grasp then he threw it out of the nearest window.

'This is very disrespectful towards Aurore, now Jean apologise.' Silence fell signalling their fun was over now Enjolras had seen too much.  
'Sorry…' He mumbled. Everybody laughed.

~ **Enjolras' POV ~**

The snow fell hard and thick, this was a fresh and pure France that he wanted to see. Walking down the street Aurore was trying to catch the snow with her tongue. Her eyes squeezed shut.

Chuckling at her, the sight warmed his heart. The endless amounts of youthfulness that came from her had worn off on him. However his mind turned back to the gut wrenching memory of how Joly had kissed her, and how he could not drag her away and make love to her in front of them all.

More and more of him wanted to court her, but Marius' reaction said it all tonight that no one could have his cousin. Yet smiling at the thoughts of the nights of passion they both share, Marius would be writhing if he knew.

Watching Aurore walk a little ahead, Enjolras crouched silently down into the snow, brushing together a ball. Standing back up preparing his aim, he grinned in delight.

Three, two…one, launching the ball of snow towards her it hit her square in the back of the head. Shit… he thought to himself, this was like poking a hungry snake.

Snapping around to face him, Aurore's face was laced with anger and bemusement. Aurore hastily began to pick up snow. Enjolras started to run at her, tackling her into the snow with a thud she screeched.

Laughing he began to kiss her, yet her revenge was not over. Enjolras tensed when snow was forced up his shirt. Melting instantly and caused him to moan in shock. Giggling Aurore ran, he had to get her once more.

Chasing her around a gas lamp he watched her breathless delight. The way her hair had dampened with melted snow, the way her laugh made him feel fuzzy inside.

He had her trapped against the bars of the park, both of their breathing was ragged and their inhalations hung in the air. Her breasts rose greatly, and her skin was a shade of flushed pink. Placing his cold lips against hers, nothing was rushed; the kiss was full of love.

'Merry Christmas.' He whispered in her ear huskily, picking her up bridal style he carried her to his apartment for their last night of lust for two weeks.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for more reviews, and follows! **

**As promised the next chapter. **

**Too clear up some confusion Lesgle is also known as Bossuet, and is in the books.  
He is the oldest member of the L'ABC, and is the unluckiest.**

**Keep reading please! Hopefully another chapter will be posted before the weekend. **


	12. Happy New Year

Opening her front door Aurore's heart missed a beat. The man she had longed to see for two weeks was beaming in his complexly beautiful way; his eyes skimmed her up and down and settling on her eyes. The intense gaze caused her to drag him into her apartment and slamming the door behind him, her longing desire for Enjolras was untameable.

Aurore noticed his hands hidden behind his back, interest surged and Aurore wanted to find out what he was keeping concealed from her. Walking behind his back Enjolras laughed turning around to face her. Trying to reach around him once more, he smirked at her.

'Cover your eyes.' He whispered, Aurore pouted and furrowed her brows but still she obeyed.

Reaching for his warmth blindly, the feel of his body caused her to tense when he pressed against her back. The tender touch that she had forgot about made her realise this is the only place in the world she could be contented with for the rest of her life.

Listening to the sound of rustling, then a clunk of a box being dropped to the floor Aurore's hands ached to move to see what was being removed. Slowly Enjolras brushed her hair to the side, then a delicate cold piece slithered up her neck, finally it felt heavy as Enjolras released it.

'Take a look in your mirror.' He held her hand guiding her to the bedroom, wrapping his arms around her waist he began kissing her neck causing her to shudder.

Gasping at her reflection, 'Oh Enjolras, it is divine. I absolutely adore it!' Fingering the small pendant with an 'A' spelt in diamonds made her heart flutter.  
'It looks gorgeous on you, gives you a certain…glow.' His fingers traced around it and slowly brushed down her chest, and into the small gap between her breasts. 'I have missed you so dearly, the smell of your hair, and the way you moan when I have you beneath me.' He purred into her ear, causing her head to roll into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

He stared at her reaction when he breathed in her ear, nibbling and tugging he turned her squirming body around. Aurore giggled when he kissed her eyes, nose and then lips.

'I can't Enjolras… You know what I mean? Do you?' Aurore blushed, at the taboo topic that had never been spoken about before. Reading his face for a sign of comprehension, Enjolras looked far from following the matter at hand.  
'Lady Complications?' Understanding dawned on Enjolras' face.  
'Disgusting.' His face contorted. 'Never mind I would like to just lie next to you even so. It has been too long since my fingers have stroked your tantalizing hair.'

Laying her head on his chest, Enjolras snaked an arm around her midriff and the other hand tangled into her hair. He hummed a tune.

'What are we doing to welcome in the new year tomorrow?' Aurore asked after a while of comfortable silence.  
'I believe the plan is to greet it in with our closest friends.'  
'What happens at the end of the night when people kiss me?' His head turned in thought.  
'Well…' He sat on top of her, 'I hope you think about me, and if you don't I can make you pay for it.'  
'How?' Aurore knew it was the wrong this to ask, as his next onslaught was a round of tickling.

Squealing breathlessly tears were pouring down her flushed cheeks. All her efforts went on trying to climb out from under him. Yet he was relentless and was laughing along with her.

'Stop please! Stop it Enjolras' Coughing at the amount of laughing she had faced he rolled off her and kissed her tears that left her eyes.  
'That is what will happen for each kiss.' He warned her.

**~Enjolras' PoV~**

'Drink it all! Drink it all.' Marius, Aurore, Grantaire and he were being cheered on by the other members. They had been wagered ten francs to the one who could drink six cups of wine first.

From the beginning it was clear to him that the competition was between Aurore and Grantaire, but it was rare he drank so he thought he would take part. Marius' drink was dribbling down his front staining his shirt, while Aurore's and Grantaire's eyes were locked in combat both down to their final two cups.

Looking around himself, he watched the way Joly would not remove his gaze off Aurore, he did not like it one bit, yet Aurore was whoever's to stare at. He had just as much right over her than any man in this room.

Undeniably the dress she wore tonight was stunning, a deep red colour, graciously flowing like water around her curves, it held her breasts in a delightful way for him. The pendant caught the candlelight beautifully. He would sneak glimpses of her every now and again; Enjolras was enjoying himself far too much.

He stopped drinking; everyone had begun cheering their favourite, the majority shouting for Aurore to beat their infamous drunk. Smacking her last cup down, everyone roared in delight.  
'We have a winner!' Feuilly raised her arm, while Aurore swayed where she stood; the wine had gone to her brain far too quickly.  
'Hand me my money, come on guys, I beat Grant I deserve this.'

Sulking by the bar was a defeated Grantaire staring out of the window, Enjolras felt sorry for him and his brooding tendencies. His head was hung low, in defeat.  
'Hello Grant, well played. My money was on you.' Hazy eyes looked up at him, disbelievingly.  
'Why was your money not on your secret lover?' Enjolras' stomach twisted, had Aurore told him?  
'I do not know what you are speaking of? My only love is for my Patria.' His voice was reflecting his usual cold self.  
Snorting into his drink, Grantaire shook his raven hair. 'I see the way you look at her, no one else might as they are all too…wrapped up with her to notice. Yet I see it. I also saw you buying the pendant that she is wearing tonight.' His voice was laced with jealousy.  
'Please do not tell anyone, especially not Marius!' He felt ridiculous pleading with this drunken fool.  
'Calm yourself, it is not my place to tell, but beware if you do not want people to know do not stare at her as much as Joly does.'  
'I cannot help it.'  
'Yet who can? She is simply too radiant, bravo to you Enjolras.' Rising from the stool he sat on Enjolras patted him on the shoulder leaving to make his way around the room.

The night drew on, and everyone was singing 'Do you hear the people sing'. Little Gavroche was asleep near the fire cuddling a bottle of wine. Courfeyrac had taken the urchin under his wing, and he proved greatly valuable. Hearing plans, knowing where to go and passing on messages safely.

Taking a seat at the table where Marius, Aurore, Combeferre and Joly sat he noticed how close Comb and Joly had sat near to Aurore. The ugly green monster inside of him poked his head, jealousy wasn't a feeling Enjolras was accustomed to. The conversation he had just had with Grantaire made him feel shaken. Nonetheless Aurore's eyes locked with his, and didn't move till someone shouted the time.

It was almost two minutes to the New Year, and everyone was hastily passing cups of wine about.  
'Come on Enjolras; get up on the table to call us in!' Lesgle was pushing him up onto the table where he usually makes his speeches.

Enjolras liked leading this bunch of vagabonds, his best friends. Formulating a speech in his head a countdown began. He watched Aurore who had her arm around Marius, her eyes twinkled back at him, Grantaire was struggling to keep upright on the other side of Marius, and Courf had Gavroche upon his back the little boy struggling to keep awake.

'Happy New Year!' A cry and cheer sounded from everyone. As they all hugged and kissed each other's cheeks. Aurore grinned at him, whilst Joly enfolded her in a hug.

Raising his arms for silence everyone stared up at him devotedly.  
'My friends, we are another year closer to a new and beautiful free land. Our hearts do not falter from the goal we strive to achieve. Thank you all for rallying around me, and still believing me to this day. I hope we all have a prosperous new year filled with love and joy.' Courfeyrac's head turned in Aurore's direction causing Enjolras to lose track of thought and his speech. The Amis looked around them wondering what had happened.

'A toast too our magnificent leader, may he ever prosper!' Marius called. Enjolras smiled with gratitude, and everyone raised their cups, repeating Marius' words. Grantaire tilted a bottle in his direction.

'I did not kiss anyone…' A proud Aurore declared in a slurring manner, 'so… you sir, cannot tickle me.' Her path wandered a bit as she struggled to walk forwards.  
'Come here you.' He braced her by the arms, staring into her green eyes. 'You look breath taking tonight Aurore; do not ever leave my life.' This had the opposite effect; she erupted into noisy drunken tears.  
'This is the loveliest comment you have ever said to me.' Her bottom lip protruded while the heavy tears fell.  
'Do not cry. This is the beginning of a new year with you my love, and I look forward to it.' Kissing her heavily and with longing the stars blessed them both.

* * *

**Helloo fine people!**

**I would like to thank everyone for the kind words of support.**

**An interesting development the actor for Courf is called Fra Fee... I love it 3**


	13. Wine stained walls

Heavy rain drops splattered on the windows with a heavy thump, Aurore stared as they trickled down the pane. Wishing to be in the arms of Enjolras, her moments when she was not with him were futile and painful, feeling ever more tedious.

February had come bring horrible cold wetness with it. Sighing at the drone of her teacher and the large ticking grandfather clock added to the wearisome lecture. The weather was as equally as awful as todays lesson.

'You may leave, next lecture is on Monday. Prepare for your oral exam.' The dreadful voice of her Tutor ended the lesson abruptly. The rushed grating of chairs added to the echoing dullness of the room. Collecting her parchment and placing it in her basket she caught the sight of Combeferre waiting at the door smiling.

'You are a wonderful sight on this tedious day, how are you Comb?' Greeting him with a hug.  
'I was wondering whether you would like to come on a d…for some lunch. That would mean if you're not busy or anything, I mean you do not need to, it was just a question?' Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, his ears burned red under his ginger hair.  
'As long as you are paying, it would be lovely.' He smiled happily, taking her basket. They set off into the pouring rain.

Walking into a quaint little café that smelt of cinnamon and freshly baked bread Combeferre was babbling about some new method of stitching he had learned. For a good twenty minute walk he had been probing her about her life, wanting to get to know her. He would constantly trip up on his words. They took off their soaked coats handing them over to the waiter.

Sat at their table a waiter brought over the house special chicken and cream soup and warm bread, another brought over a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
'Monsieur, care to taste the wine?' Combeferre's puzzled face eyed the red wine curiously. Taking too much into his mouth, he looked at the waiter swishing his mouthful for a little too long, causing him to cough and choke on it.  
'Thank you that will be fine, Aurore please try not to laugh at me.' Aurore shook her head at him questioningly.  
'Bravo Combeferre, you seem to have given a new meaning to wine tasting.' He blushed heatedly into his soup. 'I do not wish to offend you my dear friend. Thank you for this lovely dinner.' He beamed up at her; there were some handsome features behind his freckles and ginger hair that was unruly.

'You are truly enjoying it?' He asked eagerly.  
'Yes I am this soup is delicious.' She lied; the soup was frankly as stale as their conversation.

Looking behind Combeferre's shoulder into the crowded street outside, the market drew a lot of students. One student particularly who was perusing some apples made her stomach drop. The familiar blonde curls that had been stretched to his shoulders through being wet in the rain, was the last person she wanted to see in this situation.

Trying to turn her attention back to the man sat across from her she was failing to stop looking out of the window. This caused Combeferre to look out into the street.

'Is that Enjolras?' He strained to look through the window. Consequently bringing Enjolras' focus to them both, his jaw hardened as Combeferre waved manically at him.  
'Yes it is. He looks wet…' Watching his face stare her out, this state of affairs had clearly frustrated him. He waved back, and then stalked off down the road.

This was not a good position to be in, worrying about his reaction and what he was doing now the discussion phased out, and became a background noise.

Reading a book by her fire place her evening had been peaceful and relaxed. No word was brought about a meeting so she took an evening to recuperate from the stressful afternoon.

Her meal was pleasant with Combeferre though he was such a good friend, and nothing more to her. Aurore wished to find him a proper lady to love, unlike Grantaire who never stops boasting about the last hussy he just bedded.

Clumsy and clunky footsteps thundered from out in the hallway, probably one of her neighbours dragging themselves home. Settling back into her story, she began to relish in the state of peace.

Loud and heavy thumps came from the door; Aurore let her book slip to the floor with a dull thud landing on her hearth rug. Walking with silent foot falls she did not want to her open the door to a potential stranger, but the voice of Enjolras shouting gave her some affirmed reassurance.

'Aurore! AURORE! It is me. Come let me in.' Rolling her eyes and laughing a complete opposite character met her gaze. His posture was unstable, his hair tangled and knotted from vigorous brushing with his fingers, the buttons of his coat were matched together unevenly. This man no longer resembled a composed Enjolras, but a bitter and twisted cynical man.

'Are you having an affair? Why were you with Combeferre?' His breath hummed with a deep smell of wine.  
'I was having di…' Cutting her off mid-sentence his face was burning with anger, his body shaking with a bursting rage, Aurore felt terrified. Trying to clear a distance between them both she took several paces backwards. Yet he followed pointing his finger.  
'You are bored with me are you not? Is Combeferre the next, am I not good enough?' His face burned red.  
'Enjolras you are drunk, we will speak tomorrow.' Her tone remained strong.  
'DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I SHALL DO!' Shouting in her face his spit sprayed onto her.  
'You are completely over reacting, just go. Get out now.' Breaking eye contact he was relentless, and would not move.  
'No, I want to know whether you are now a sleeping with all my best friends.' His shaking hand picked up a glass and raised it above his head, throwing it at the wall behind her.

Shards of glass shattered, along with her confidence. In response a terrified squeak left her lips there was nowhere for her to turn.

'I am not yours Enjolras; I can see whoever I want. You are not courting me are you? Just do not be resentful that Combeferre has the gall to do what you cannot do.' She was silenced with a resounding crack as Enjolras' hand made contact with her right side of her face. Everything burned with heat and a stinging sensation. Drawing her hand to soothe her cheek, her head rushed.

'Leave my apartment now. Or I will scream for help.' Tears made their way back into her eyes. She drew her gaze down, whilst Enjolras stood shaking in antagonism in front of her. A different man to whom she had fallen for stood in front of her, he was a monster of rage and loathing. Aurore was petrified that he was willing to hit her.

Squeezing her eyes shut, his heavy foot fall echoed in the apartment and hallway as he left leaving the door open behind him. A heavy draft swirled around her, adding the chills of fear.

Slumping to the floor in shock she let the sobs come, her lungs contracted struggling for air. Enjolras was a completely different man and she was completely defenceless. Turning to look at her now wine stained wall, nothing made sense anymore.

Drawing her knees to her chest, Aurore let the stinging run its course till she slept in the same spot until the morning light woke her.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN…This is how I imagine to why Enjolras does not drink, because he is violent and has a fowl temper. Apologies if people think this it is too much.**

**However, should Aurore take him back? Or would she like someone else?**


	14. You kiss by the book

'Why have you and lover boy been very distant? It has been a month and you have not made eye contact.' Grantaire slumped down next to her, thumping a bottle onto the table causing some of its contents to run down the neck of it.

'What are you talking about Grantaire? I do not have a lover and neither do I intend to have one any time soon.' Her voice was laced with doubt. Looking at him with a questioning glance she knew it was obvious and people would soon be asking.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, she knew that he knew. There was no point hiding it, though she could never tell anyone what he had done to her.  
'I know there is something between you both.' The drunk looked at her with heavy red rimmed eyes, 'You can tell me what has happened.'  
'I just decided to not to take the opportunity of a relationship with him any further.'

The hand mark he left on her face took a while to fade. When people had asked who caused such a mark her cover had to be an argument with some woman in her building which resulted as her coming away with a blazing mark on her cheek. This had sparked a fuming Marius who wanted to know which apartment she lived in, this took an extremely forceful Enjolras to calm him down. The guilt had obviously been a burden on him. Yet no apology was even attempted to be made.

'Well if you ask me, it is the right thing to do. Imagine your Cousin's reaction…Though actually, it would be priceless.' Grantaire chuckled at whatever image flashed behind his eyes.  
'I know I was foolish besides I had my head way into the high heavens. You must not tell anyone, please.'  
'I will not, I promise.'

Drawing her into a strong and warm hug, her eyes flickered to Enjolras, who similarly was intently staring back. Chills coursed down her back, fear prickling in her skin. Unwillingly she cowered further into Grantaire the stench of wine on his stained clothes burned her nose, and made her eyes water. Though she did feel some comfort.

Joly sat before her very quickly almost losing his balance on the stool. His hands trembled and his palms looked sweaty. Vigorously he swigged some of Grantaire's wine, and took a heavy breath whilst adjusting his coat. Both Aurore and Grantaire sat watching him perplexed.

'Aurore… I have just spoken with Marius, and I asked if he would have a problem if I was to ask for you to court me.' Grantaire left the table and headed to the bar. Aurore was stunned into silence at his bluntness but nodded for him to continue. 'I have had a deep fondness for you for a while, and since the last evening of the old year I could not get you out of my mind. Though it has taken some persuasion with Marius, he seems fine about it all. Yet we are not to be bedded until we are wed.' His face flushed scarlet at the thought of making love. 'So what do you say?'

'I…I… it is all so sudden, I think you are such a lovely man Joly. This is such a big want from me. Give me a moment to ponder.' Looking around the room, Marius and Courfeyrac were staring with grins smeared across their faces. Grantaire and Feuilly were laughing at the bar; he had obviously started to spread the word. Aurore's attention turned to Enjolras, though she felt a deep anger towards him, her feelings of love had not left. They raged and fought with the each other, like a constant storm of feelings. How would it affect him though, jealousy and resentment? Or would he not care? Why should I care if this bothers him, he has thrown me to the side, used me and abused me. Joly would be much sweeter and tentative. Would it hurt to try? She thought to herself.

'I would like to, yes.' Joly beamed at her and leapt over the table to seal their new found relationship with a kiss. It was a tender kiss, by the book almost. No tongues and certainly no passion. Aurore felt the gaze of everyone upon them; her wicked streak took over by deepening the kiss. Her tongue swiped his bottom lip, breaking through and dancing clumsily about with his tongue; she heard gasps coming from their audience.

Pulling away Joly straightened his pants, and grinned wildly at her. Enjolras' mouth hung open, his brown eyes cold, and still. He looked murderous, but nobody had taken notice of his reaction. All of their attention was turned on Joly and they cheered. Obviously Aurore was missing out on a group secret.

Bossuet and Lesgle came over with wine to toast them both, and Grantaire stumbled over to shake Joly's hand. Aurore smiled at Joly as he blushed at all the attention he was receiving.

'Enjolras obviously did not like that performance, he has just stormed out.' Grantaire mumbled drunkenly into her ear. Looking around he was not wrong but his absence had gone mostly unnoticed. It was unusual for him to leave before everyone else has gone. This made her feel smug at the obvious displeasure it had caused him.  
'Are you going to go after him?' She asked Grantaire, he just simply shook his head.  
'Leave him to brood. It is obvious it has hurt him.'

** ~Enjolras~**

Stumbling back into his apartment tears rolled down his cheeks. Watching her kiss him like that ripped his stomach out and clenched his heart stopping any form of air getting into his body. The way her tongue was in his mouth, the way his hand braced her delicate neck. It all should have been him.

Marius was fine all this time he had been worrying about his close friends' reaction, yet he did not bat an eye lash… He just laughed with Courf.

Enjolras had been disgusted with himself since the night he last saw her alone. He could not bring himself to speak to her, she did not deserve this. His rage was too violent for him to be around any woman. Then he finally pushed away the only woman he had ever wanted.

Looking around his cluttered apartment, a deep fury took over him. He despised everything about himself, he despised Aurore for kissing Joly, and he despised Joly for ever looking at Aurore. The fury he felt turned into a flaming rage. His fist collided with walls; he pulled down his book case paper flew everywhere in a mad flurry. Kicking over his chairs he screamed and screamed. The image of her led in bed with Joly taunted him, while a voice urged him to destroy everything.

Throwing a bottle away tears trailing down his cheeks, Enjolras' senses came too when he realised he had crushed the glass in his palm. Slowly opening his right hand blood ran down his arm and onto the floor. Shards of glass poked out of his hand. Yet there was no pain just a dull burn, it felt right, and it felt pure. Noting could hurt him anymore; his walls were going to be built around him once more.

* * *

**Hello dear readers! Sorry for the slow update, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**I thought Enjolras needed punishing for hurting Aurore, and Aurore needed to make him jealous. Poor Joly does not know what he has got himself into. **

**More coming up soon! R/R **

**Thank you :D**


End file.
